Sunset
by SSBFreak
Summary: Lately, Rev's been taking some runs to somewhere in the city. What happens when Lexi decides to go after him?


The sun was beginning to set over Acmetropolis, starting to douse the huge city in an orange light. As people were starting to walk back home from a hard day's work, six figures of different sizes were flying through the air on what looked like futuristic hover-bikes. The group flew through the city and eventually came upon a huge tower with an unusual-looking shape. The group flew inside via an opening hatch on the sphere-shaped midsection of the tower.

Inside their HQ, the Loonatics walked into their main living room, each of them laughing at the mission they had just completed.

"Yeesh! It just seems like the bad guys are getting dumber and dumber!" Duck laughed as he plopped himself down on the couch. "I mean, honestly! Gigantic CHICKENS?! What was Ringmaster thinking?!"

"Yeah. I gotta admit that that plan of his was probably the stupidest I've seen in a long time." Ace added as he walked over to a chair and sat down.

"I wouldn't say that, Ace." Lexi jumped in. "Remember the time Weathervane tried to encase the entire city in a gigantic bubble?"

"Or how about Mastermind teaming up with Pierre Le Pew to try and get Gunnar the Conqueror back online?" Tech added with a smirk. "Remember how that plan ended?"

"Yeah! Boom!" Slam laughed as he walked into the living area with a huge sandwich.

"I guess you guys are right." Ace shrugged with a smirk. "Those WERE pretty dumb ideas."

"Boy, if this is going to be what fighting crime is going to be like from now on, I don't think we'll have any problem!" Duck said confidently.

"I-wouldn't-say-that-Duck-I-mean-sure-Mastermind-is-definitely-one-of-our-biggest-and-most-powerful-foes-but-there's-still-villains-like-Sypher-Massive-Time-Skip-and-even-Dr.-Zane." Rev pointed out, counting off his fingers. "But-yes-you-are-certainly-right-in-saying-that-the-villains-are-getting-easier-to-beat-because-they-are-I-mean-I-hardly-broke-a-sweat-during-that-last-fight-and-I-know-Slam-beat-the-leading-chicken-within-a-matter-of-seconds-am-I-annoying-you-Duck?-Because-I-think-I've-been-rambling-enough-and-should-stop-talking-so-what-do-you-think?"

"SHADDAP, ALREADY!!" Everyone shouted and pelted the red-clad roadrunner with pillows from the couches and chairs.

Quickly recovering from the assault, Rev dashed over to the window, looked out for a few seconds, and zoomed over to the doorway leading down to the front door of the HQ.

"Hey-guys-good-job-with-the-mission-but-I'm-gonna-go-take-a-walk-around-the-city." Rev said. "Don't-worry-though-I'll-be-back-before-you-can-say-sweat-sock-one-hundred-and-forty-seven-times-fast!"

With that, Rev flew out the door in a blue of red and orange, leaving the other five Loonatics sitting around in silence.

Duck sat for a couple seconds before staring ahead. "Sweat sock. Sweat sock. Sweat swock." Duck said before stopping himself. "Gah!…Sweat sock. Sweat sock Sweat sock. Set…Oh, for crying out loud!"

"Uh…It was just a figure of speech, Duck." Tech pointed out.

"Be quiet, Tech!" Duck snapped. "Rev said he'd be back before I could say 'Sweat sock' 147 times fast, so I'm going to take him up on that challenge!"

Ace watched as Duck continued his challenge (and failing before making it to ten each time) and looked at Slam. "Boy. Had I known it would be this easy to keep Duck occupied, I woulda tried it long ago." He whispered.

Slam let out a quiet chuckle.

Lexi was the only one not watching Duck's attempt at saying 'sweat sock' 147 times in a row, as she found herself walking over to the window Rev was looking out earlier. Looking out at the city, Lexi saw a blur of orange zooming through the streets down below.

"_Rev's been taking these city runs a good amount the past while. Maybe I should go see what's up."_ Lexi thought. She turned back to the boys. "Hey, guys? I'm catch up to Rev."

Tech stared at Lexi with an odd expression. "Catch up to Rev?" He asked. "You DO realize that that's virtually impossible, right?"

Lexi chuckled. "You know what I mean, Tech." She replied. "I'll try to be back before too long."

111111111111111111111111111111

Lexi flew through the city on her hover-bike, looking around. The pink bunny had to admit that when she wasn't in a hurry to stop an evil villain, she found riding her bike to be extremely relaxing. She made a mental note to thank Tech later for designing them.

"Let's see…Rev usually likes hanging out at the arcade." Lexi mused. "Maybe I should go there first and see if he's there."

It took Lexi about five minutes on her bike (where as it would have taken Rev only a matter of seconds) to get to the arcade. Stopping her ride, Lexi jumped off and walked into the relatively large building.

"_Man. It's a gamer's dream come true in here." _Lexi thought as she looked around at the hundreds of arcade games littered around the two floors of the building. _Let's see…Rev's a usual customer here. Maybe the owner's seen him."_

Lexi quickly spotter her target: A tall man with a black mustache behind a counter. The pink rabbit made her way over.

"Hey, Hector. How's business?" Lexi asked.

"Hey there, Lexi." The man replied. "It's been pretty normal around here, but I think my family's going to get some extra cash soon."

"How so?"

"I found this." Hector replied, opening a box. Suddenly, a frog with a top hat jumped out and started dancing on the counter.

"A dancing frog?!"

"Yep. My ancestor claimed he came upon one of these things as well." Hector replied. "I've decided to name this guy 'Louisiana J. Frog'. I'm going to make serious money off this little guy! Well, now that that's out of the way, what can I do four you?"

"I'm looking for Rev." Lexi replied. "Has he come here tonight?"

"Rev? No, I haven't seen him all day."

Lexi raised an eyebrow. "That's strange. I wonder where he could be."

Bidding farewell to the owner of the arcade, Lexi walked back to her bike, climber on and started it. However, the instant she did, she slapped herself in the forhead.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" Lexi asked herself. "These bikes have built-in tracking systems! I can find Rev easy with this!"

Turning on her tracking radar and setting it to find Rev, Lexi quickly saw a blip on the radar, showing her where her friend was.

"That's odd." Lexi mused. "What's Rev doing at the harbor?"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lexi finally arrived at the harbor and did a quick scan. She finally spotted Rev, sitting on a dock by the water's edge and staring off into the distant sunset.

As she got off her bike and approached Rev, Lexi saw that, for the first time in a long time, Rev looked still, calm and at peace. He wasn't moving a muscle, and was instead watching the sunset with abrupt attention.

"Uh…Rev? Lexi asked.

The voice made Rev snap out of his trance. The red-clad roadrunner looked over his shoulder and saw his friend. "Oh-hey-Lexi-fancy-seeing-you-out-here-what-are-you-doing-here-anyway?"

"I was actually going to ask you that." Lexi replied. "I decided to try and find you, and my radar locates you here. What're you doing out at the harbor?"

Rev perked up. "Sit-down-Lexi." He offered.

Lexi shrugged and took a seat on the dock a few feet away from Rev. Her feet dangled above the water, but weren't quite long enough to reach it.

"So what's up?" Lexi asked.

"Lexi-this-is-my-most-favourite-place-to-come-to-wind-down-after-a-long-mission." Rev replied. "I-may-like-the-arcade-but-to-me-it-just-pales-in-comparison-to-this."

Lexi looked ahead. "Pales in comparison to what?" She asked.

Rev sighed. "The-sunset." He replied. "Whenever-I-see-the-sky-doused-in-a-beautiful-shade-of-red-it-just-calms-my-nerves-and-makes-me-forget-about-all-the-fuss-of-everyday-life."

"Rev," Lexi said, wide-eyed. "I…I've never seen this side of you before."

"Yeah-well-not-a-lot-of-people-know." Rev replied. "But-in-my-opinion-you-need-to-stop-and-admire-the-small-things-in-life."

"Are you sure you're Rev?" Lexi asked with a smirk.

Rev chuckled. "I-know-this-is-sounding-kinda-odd-coming-from-the-speedster-of-the-team-but-it's-true." He said as he turned back to the sunset. "I-mean-take-a-look-Lexi-don't-you-think-that-the-sun-looks-really-beautiful?"

Lexi took another look at the sun and indeed saw that it looked a lot more beautiful than it did when she first spotted Rev. Maybe it was because she never really thought about paying attention to the smaller things. Lexi looked over at Rev again and saw for the first time that the red hue from the sun was making the red in Rev's outfit sparkle.

"_Boy, this sounds so corny, but he looks sort of cute with his outfit sparkling." _Lexi thought as a smile came to her face.

Realizing that there was a good amount of space between her and him, Lexi scooted over and sat closer to Rev. The two watched the sunset for a while longer.

"So is this what you've been doing on your city runs, Rev?" Lexi asked. "Watching the sun set?"

"Yeah-pretty-much-and-then-after-the-sun-sets-I-usually-go-to-the-arcade-for-a-bit-so-I-won't-be-lying-when-the-others-ask-where-I've-been." Rev responded.

Lexi chuckled. "So how much longer do you usually give yourself?"

"About-another-half-an-hour-but-if-you-have-somewhere-you-need-to-be-"

"Oh, I don't have anywhere to go." Lexi shrugged. "Besides, I think that watching the sun set might actually help me unwind."

Rev chuckled as the two went back to watching the sunset together. After another fifteen minutes, Lexi found herself resting her head on Rev's shoulder, smiling contently. Rev blushed at this, but wrapped an arm around Lexi's shoulder in response. The two watched the colours of the sun extend across the lake and over the city, making the entire scene look like a painting. The two simply sat still, watching the sun until it was gone completely.

And for the record, when Rev and Lexi returned to HQ an hour and a half later, Duck was still attempting to say 'sweat sock' 147 times in a row.

END


End file.
